¡Oh, los lugares a los que irás!
by Yachiru-Fuusuke
Summary: Kyungsoo es enfermo terminal y Jongin hace realidad su último sueño. EXO : KaiSoo / Jongin (Kai), Kyungsoo. Oneshot.


**ATENCIÓN: Esto es una traducción. El fanfic NO es mío, le pertenece a exoticmouse, una gran autora que me ha dado el permiso para poder traducir y postear esta preciosa historia en español. Podéis leer el original aquí: story/view/579747**

**Hola~~ Estoy aquí de nuevo, esta vez con una traducción. Espero que le deis una oportunidad a este pequeño oneshot. Está realmente bien redactado, y la autora se merece algunos comentarios que le ayuden a seguir escribiendo.**

* * *

Kyungsoo estaba enfermo. Terminalmente. No sólo eso, sino que a él tampoco le quedaba mucho tiempo. Es descorazonador pensar sobre un chico tan joven muriendo tan pronto. De hecho, lo razonable sería esperar verlo siempre con los ánimos bajos.

Pero su caso es el contrario. Él ya sabía lo que le esperaba antes que los médicos. Simplemente, lo sentía en su cuerpo. Así, decidió que nada le iba a deprimir, porque no tenía tiempo que malgastar.

Gracias a que era tan joven, mucha gente se ofreció a cumplir sus deseos para que pudiera irse feliz. El problema era que el hecho de estar enfermo no le permitía tener la energía necesaria para viajar a algunos países o a Disneylandia. De todas formas, eso estaba bien con él. Él disfrutaba más los pequeños detalles. Los detalles sentimentales. Las emociones que podía sentir profundamente en su corazón.

Antes de que la enfermedad le arrebatase la vida, él hizo amigos maravillosos en la escuela. Terminó siendo el último eslabón del grupo, ya que todos se conocían desde la escuela primaria. Él se integró rápido para haber llegado al final. Incluso se echó novio dentro de su nuevo grupo de amigos. Todo era como un libro de fantasía. Antes de que la enfermedad hiciese su primera y última despiadada aparición.

Así que ahora él está recostado sobre una cama de hospital con su novio, Jongin, a su lado. Ambos sabían que el día D estaba más y más cercano. Kyungsoo estaba más cansado cada día. Aún así, todavía había una sonrisa en su cara pálida. Hoy, esa sonrisa tenía un matiz aún más feliz. Porque hoy iba a cumplir su último deseo.

Coincidentemente, Jongin era más o menos lo contrario a Kyungsoo. Él raramente mostraba emociones, y era una persona muy reservada. No hablaba mucho, aunque Kyungsoo estaba absolutamente enamorado de la voz de Jongin. Le brindaba tanta calma que sentía como si todos sus problemas desaparecían cuando la escuchaba. Por lo tanto, su último deseo era tener al amor de su vida leyéndole el libro "Oh, los lugares a los que irás", del Dr. Seuss. Sí, era un libro infantil, pero era su libro favorito. ¿Por qué? Simplemente, porque no podía relacionarse con él.

En cada libro que una persona lee, trata de encontrar alguna conexión para poder sentirse más cercana a la historia. Realmente la mejora. "Oh, los lugares a los que irás", trata sobre alguien saliendo a por su futuro. Sobre las cosas que logrará gracias a su duro trabajo. Por supuesto, esto no guarda relación alguna con él. Él también se irá pronto. Kyungsoo no ha terminado casi nada por ahora. Esa es la razón por la que ama este libro: es exactamente lo opuesto a él. Por alguna razón, se siente a gusto con ello. Quizás porque, por lo menos, alguien conseguirá hacer las cosas que él nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacer.

Después de manifestar su deseo con su casi inexistente voz y señalar a su regazo, su novio se ríe entre dientes y suavemente lo recoge de su regazo para después pasar la portada. Jongin respiró hondo y empezó:

-"¡Felicidades! Hoy es tu día. ¡Irás a lugares increíbles! ¡Irás lejos!"- su profunda y lenta voz retumbó en las paredes y resonó en los oídos de Kyungsoo-. "Tienes cerebro en tu cabeza. Tienes pies en tus zapatos. Puedes ir a la dirección que elijas. Vas por tu cuenta, y sabes lo que sabes. Y TÚ eres el tipo que decidirá dónde ir."- Kyungsoo siente los párpados pesados, mientras que le voz de Jongin hacía el efecto de una nana en él, permitiendo que se duerma. De todos modos, es hora de la siesta.

Mientras que su último retazo de conciencia resistía, él oyó las últimas líneas del libro, y se dejó llevar dentro de un duermevela, con la voz de Jongin haciendo eco dentro de él. Estaba realmente feliz con su último deseo.

"¡Hoy es tu día!

Tu montaña está esperando.

Así que… ¡ponte en camino!"

* * *

**Kukukuku~~**

**Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado ^^. Un besazo.**


End file.
